The unforeseen
by ASNTwilight
Summary: In which a bunch of unforeseen incidents take place as the Bladebreakers team grows closer to each other by time.
1. Chapter 1 (04-29 01:28:57)

**A/N: Hello again! I'm back! With my seventh fic.** **Rated T for the mild mature implications, though nothing specified. Post G-revolution. In this fic, let's say Daichi doesn't exist. Kenny won't make an appearance until the next chapter and Tyson and Max are only mentioned in this chapter. Revolves around KaiRay friendship and KaiHil love. Blitzkrieg Boys mentioned. They're only in the flashback though.**

 **Summary:** **Kai loves Hilary. Ray knows it. After a bit of interrogations Ray comes to know why Kai doesn't take a step forward. But boy was that lucky for Kai? See how Kai and Hilary end up together.**

 **Situation: Kenny and Hilary live at their own houses. Hilary's mom is out for a business trip. So she's alone at home. She visits the Bladebreakers at the day time and goes back home in the evening. Tyson, Max, Ray and Kai live at Tyson's dojo.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Beyblade. The series and all of its characters belong to Takao Aoki. I only own the plot.**

 **Enjoy!**

Kai awoke from his slumber to find the sunrays hitting him on his face, though softly. From the sunbeams he easily calculated that it was about 6:30 in the morning. He had slept in half an hour. He looked around the dojo room. Tyson and Max seemed to be still asleep. But Ray was nowhere in sight.

Kai got out of his futon and headed to the kitchen to make himself a cup of coffee. Entering the kitchen he spotted Ray sitting at the kitchen table, sipping on some Japanese tea. Hearing the door opening, Ray looked up from his cup of tea and mouthed a bright 'Good morning Kai' to his captain, only to recieve a simple nod from the said captain of his team. Kai headed to the coffee machine, unbeknownst to the cattish amber eyes on him, or rather... a _part_ of him. Ray eyed the large bulge in Kai's pants and smirked.

"Had a wet dream about her eh?"

"Huh?" Kai asked wisely, utterly confused.

"You had a wet dream. About her. Admit it." Ray said surely.

"I-I... How did you know?" Kai was surprised, and a bit embarrassed.

"Well your body sure reacts to your emotions."

Hearing the reply he got, Kai looked down at himself and immediately cursed his body. No, not his whole body, just a specific part of it. If you all have guessed he had a boner... well, you're right. He did have a boner. And it was pretty prominent. That's why he had needed coffee in the first place. He needed to get rid of his hard on.

"Why don't you just tell her?" Ray's voice cut into his thoughts.

"Tell her what?" Kai asked rather grumpily.

"Tell her that you love her. She has the right to know." was the calm reply from Ray, who by now had a neutral face. The smirk wiped off of his lips long ago.

"... I can't." came a vey late response form Kai. Boy, did he sound sad?

"Give me one valid reason why you can't."

"Because I'm dangerous. If I get in a relationship with her, I'll make it risky for her to survive."

"How about you tell me how she'll be endangered and how you're dangerous?"

Kai gave in. Ray was not going to give up this time.

"I'm dangerous, because I'm a murderer." Ray's eyes widened at the confession. For once the boys were glad Max and Ty weren't awake and Hils and Ken were out of the place. It would have been a lot worse situation with any one of them present. Ray didn't utter a sound of disapproval. He waited patiently for Kai to continue.

"It happened after BEGA's downfall. We chased after Boris and eventually caught up with him...

 ** _Flashback:-_**

Four teenage boys ran through the dense woods, chasing a purple haired middle-aged man in a dirty green coat. The readheaded wolf and the dual blunette phoenix were in the front while the burly blond whale and the gray haired falcon brought up the rear. They kept running until the purple haired freak fell down stumbling on a tree's root. The boys stopped running and slowed down to a walk. They knew they had the upper hand now. The purplette, who goes by the name Boris Balkov, won't make it out alive. No, not this time. They closed in on him, smirking down at his current predicament. The readhead, known to the world as Tala Valkov, came forward and bent down in front of Boris.

"You see Boris, you're struck now. Either willingly surrender to the police or come with us."

"And believe me when I say, if you go with the police you're a lot safer than with us. Cause we might accidentally put your body through a sawmill and then feed it to a warewolf." came the voice of the falcon, Bryan Kuznetsov, followed by a maniacal chuckle.

Boris knew he was struck. But he wasn't going to give in just yet.

"How about none?" saying this he swiftly took out a knife he was hiding under his coat and stabbed Tala in the stomach.

Writhing in pain, Tala fell to the ground. Seeing their captain down Bryan and Spencer immediately moved into action and caught Boris and with much difficulty pinned him to the ground. In the mean while Kai moved to Tala's side and tried to keep him awake throughout all this. They needed to get Tala into a hospital and fast. But they couldn't just leave Boris? Not after all they had been through. Kai looked at the struggling form of Boris, who was trying desperately to get out of Spencer and Bryan's clutches. And then he looked at Tala's gasping form in his arms, who had visibly paled by the time. Then he looked at his pocket and what was in it. It didn't take him long to make his decision.

He took out his gun from his pocket and shot Boris. One, two, three and then all six bullets had dig holes in the body of the man of their misery. Bryan and Spencer left him. Spencer checked his pulse and made sure to everyone that he was dead. Spencer took Tala to the hospital with Kai at his side while Bryan took care of the dead body.

Tala recovered faster than anyone had thought and by the time they reached home, Bryan had gutted Boris's body and half of it was eaten by wild animals.

The giblets, still present in the house, weren't much a deal to Tala or Spencer. But Kai literally threw up his three days food at their sight. And it took him a week to get his appetite back. Though physically he recovered, his mental state was a mess. The authorities never knew of this. For them, Boris just dropped from the face of earth. The Blitzkriegs tried every possible to make Kai forget it but Kai never forgave himself for this.

 **-:End Flashback**

Ray was stunned. But then he recovered.

"Kai, what you did is not to be counted as a crime. No. You did what needed to be done. After all Boris put you guys through, he deserved a death worse than that."

"But I'm still dangerous. I killed a person. What guarantees can you give that I won't kill _her_?"

"You won't. You killed Boris because you hated him and wanted him dead. But you love Hilary. And you'd never harm her. In any way. I just know it."

"... Guess you're right."

"I am right Kai. Go tell her your feelings. Tell her that you love her."

"Okay. I will. Thanks Ray. For hearing me out. Promise you won't tell Max and Tyson, or anyone else for that matter."

"You're welcome. And I promise I won't tell a soul."

"Thanks pal."

"You're welcome."

With that the conversation was over and they both got back to their tea and coffee. Eventually Tyson and Max got up and the day went on as usual. Kenny didn't come up that day which Tyson explained that he was researching on something new on their blades.

Soon the night came, but Hilary didn't come. She came everyday but that day she hadn't come over to that dojo. Tyson was pleased. No one to annoy him. Max was worried but pushed it to the back of his mind. She will come if she wanted to. But Ray was worried about the girl he saw as a little sister. And he knew so was Kai. He got up and persuaded Kai to go see what was wrong. That was all it took Kai to take off to Hilary's place. Knowing that Kai will find Hilary, put Ray's mind ar rest.

Kai went over to Hilary's house first only find the door locked. He was about to turn away but he heard some muffled sound coming from the house. Moving around the house he found he window of Hilary's bedroom. He sneaked in and what he saw shocked him.

There on her own bed sat Hilary, crying her heart out. Sobs racked her whole form. Kai was surprised. Hilary Tachibana was _not_ one to cry. She never cried. Not in the 2 years they had known her. Then why was she now.

Kai sneaked in and reaching out softly stroked her back with a low and soft

"Hilary?"

Hilary looked up to find their team captain standing in front of her. The guy she had grown to love and respect. And she wasn't able to contain herself. She threw herself on him and cried on his shoulders. He was shocked. Well and truely. Hook line and sinker.

"Hilary?" he tried again. "What's wrong?"

"... m-my mom..." she was not able to get anything out of her mouth. It was like her tongue was tied and a lump in her throat was making it harder for her to swallow.

Kai was totally clueless as to what had happened. Then his gaze fell to the still on phone and the text message in it.

 ** _"I'm really sorry Hilary but I have to give you the news. Your mom Helena passed away in a car accident. We were just heading back when it happened. I'm sorry I couldn't save her."_**

It was from some guy called Phil. Kai understood now why Hilary had been crying. He knew how it felt to be an orphan at a young age.

He wrapped his arms around her sobbing form gingerly. She needed to cry and get it out of her system. She won't be able to move on until she was over the depression.

"I'm sorry for your loss Hilary. But you have to be strong to move on in life. Shhhh... calm down." He handed her a glass of water.

It took a good half an hour for Hilary to gather herself together enough to talk properly.

"She was heading back in the office car with Phil, her colleague, when a car hit them hard on the side mom was sitting. Both my mom and Phil were injured but by the time they got to hospital, mom had passed away. They couldn't save her." She managed between sniffles and sobs and at the last sentence she broke into tears yet again.

"Shh... I know how it feels. I've been through this. And trust me you'll get through this fine. We are here with you. You're not alone." Moving to the window with Hilary still in his arms Kai continued. "And your mom will always be watching you from there." He said looking up at the starry night.

Hilary sobered up a tad. She looked up at the sky and then looking at Kai, hugged him tight, almost suffocating him. He chuckled. She was a lot better now, seeing as she had a smile plastered on her face.

"But Kai there's still a lot of problems. I'm still underage."

"You think I'm not? Mr. Dickenson is the legal guardian of me and Ray. Sure he'd take your guardianship too."

"Where do I live?"

"Here."

"No. This house will always remind me of mom. I can't stay here. I'll miss her so bad I-" She broke off.

"Tyson's place?"

"I'll go crazy with him. Sure you all will be there but Tyson and his grandpa aren't tolerable 24x7. I can't survive there."

"Alright then. How about my place?"

"Don't you live at Tyson's?" She asked skeptically.

"Only because... I'm afraid of living alone to be honest. Though there are servants, there's no family. If you move in we can live together."

"... That sounds fine. Okay I'll live with you. So... how do we... tell all this to others?"

"I'll tell them. Tomorrow at training. Pack your bag. We're moving out right now. I'll call up Ray to fill him in on everything so there will be one less person to be shocked."

"Okay."

Hilary packed her things, all the while thinking if her mom. She'd go to see her body tomorrow. Kai called up Ray and told him all and also instructed him not to relay the message. They couldn't risk everyone knowing until they were sure.

Hilary and Kai moved to Kai's manor. The size of the manor shocked Hilary. She never knew their captain was _that_ rich!

"Kai this place is huge!"

"Hn. I know. Choose any room you want."

"... Can I live in your room? _With_ you?"

"... Why?"

"I'm not really comfortable with sleeping alone."

"... ... Okay..."

Hilary and Kai settled in Kai's room. The room was huge, painted crimson. They settled in the King size bed in their night clothes. Hilary was better sleeping with someone she knew rather than on her own. In her deep slumber she managed to entangle herself with Kai, all the time shedding tears in her sleep. Kai didn't mind at first. But in the middle of the night she awoke to a nightmare that had turned into reality. She clung to Kai, scared as hell, sobbing wistfully. Kai managed to sush her somehow. But after that something unexpected happened.

... They kissed.

While looking at each other's face they didn't know how the gap enclosed. How thier lips met at a tender kiss they didn't know. Neither did they know how the thing happened what happened after the kiss. How they woke up in the morning stark naked, limbs entangled, bodies sqashed agaist each other and Kai _inside_ Hilary, they had no clue.

That night, Kai's dream finally came true...


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:- Hey guys! I'm SO sorry for you had to wait so long. I know I said it was going to be up soon. But I got caught up with my exams. So here is the chapter two of The Unforeseen.** **Summary - See how things take unexpected turns with the arrival of Blitzkrieg Boys. Contains gender swap.**

It was a sunny and fine weather again in Bey city, Japan. Everything was going like any other normal day in the Granger dojo. Tyson Granger and Max Tate were in the backyard of the house, training away their time. The Chief sat on the engawa with his laptop, Dizzi, recording the data he got from the match going on in front of him. Raymond Kon sat a few feets away from him on the engawa, meditating. And as usual Kai Hiwatari, the team captain, was nowhere to be seen. Everything was normal. Almost. What was different was the only female member of the Bladebreakers team. Hilary Tachibana. She hadn't shown up at the dojo this morning.

Now it was worrying. For Hilary to not turn up at the dojo for three days in a row is _very_ unusual. Even Tyson was getting worried. The Tyson Granger who never wanted Hilary to be around in the first place. That Tyson Granger! Kai hadn't shown up yet either. But that wasn't worrying them the least because they knew Kai was capable of taking care of himself. He can pull through all kinds of situations.

But Ray was concerned for both of them and wasn't at the same time. He knew they were together. After all he was the one to have sent Kai to find Hilary. Kai would be fine. No matter what. And if Hilary was with him she would be fine as well. But what if she wasn't? That was what worried him. What if Hilary wasn't found out by Kai? What if she was in danger as well as Kai? He couldn't settle on whether to start looking for them or not. And all the disturbing thoughts forbid him from his few minutes of peaceful meditation.

Frustrated at his lack of concentration, Ray got up from his position on the patio floor. And that's when he spotted him. A guy lurking at the gates of the dojo, comprehending whether he should come in. Ray found his appearance awfully similar to someone he knew. Two someones that is. Only he couldn't put his finger quite at who the person was. He racked his brain a bit more and then it came to him. Yes! He was wearing Kai's clothes. It didn't just look like it. Those _were_ Kai's clothes. But why on earth would he wear Kai's clothes? Then looking at his face he concluded he looked like Hilary. His hair was the same too. The same face, hair, height. Only looking at his chest he knew it _wasn't_ her. Now Ray was well and truly confused. This guy looked like Hilary and wore Kai's clothes. Why on earth was that?

He decided he needed to know. And to know the whole story he'd have to ask the mystery guy. And so he did.

"Hey, who're you? And what are you doing here?"

The stranger, startled at the sudden appearance of Ray, stumbled backwards and ended up falling down.

Ray saw the flustered look on his face.

"Hey, uh, I didn't mean to scare you. Are you okay?" Ray apologized while stretching his hand out for him to take it and get back up.

The guy eyes the hand a bit uncertainly and after a moment he hesitantly took it and helped himself up.

"So tell me. Who are you?" Ray tried again, this time a little softer so as not to scare the everything out of the guy again.

"I'm, uh..." He hesitated. "Promise that you won't laugh or freak out if tell you."He said after a bit of thinking.

Ray nodded a yes.

"I'm Hilary."

Ray blinked once. Twice. And again.

"What?"

Hilary took a deep breath and,

"I'm Hilary Tachibana. Your friend."

"Are you sure you're not kidding me?"

"Positive."

Ray still looked a bit uncertain about everything. Then he spotted a guy on the road heading their way. He wore outfits similar to that of the guy claiming himself to be Hilary wore. And he had slate hair. Kai Hiwatari. The Bladebreakers captain.

"Kai!" Ray called out for him. Kai entered the dojo gates and stood beside Hilary. Ray was about to start when Kai cut in.

"I know what you're thinking. And I have all answers to your unspoken questions. I told you that night about what had happened with Hilary's mother. Well, after that I took her with me to my mansion because she was in no form to stay on her own. The problem began the following morning, i.e. yesterday. The Blitzkrieg Boys arrived at my doorstep. And surprisingly enough they knew where to find me. This time even Ian was with them. And he was the cause of all this." Kai paused and looked at Hilary. She was facing down but he could clearly see she wasn't happy in the slightest. He began again with the story.

"You must already know that Ian loves his experiments. Chemicals and labs are his life. And everytime he does a kind of experiment he creates trouble. This time was no exception either." He paused and, by the look on his face, seemed to be thinking hard about something. In vain. "I forgot what he was saying he did. All in all he mixed some chemical with another that for some reason turned Hilary into a boy."

Ray was quiet for a while. He blinked once. Twice. And then a chuckle escaped his lips.

"Wow Kai. This is more than what you said in the whole past year combined. You seem to have improved."

One infamous Hiwatari death glade seemed to shut up the amused white tiger.

"Anyway" Kai continued. "Ian is working on how to turn Hilary back into a girl. Talk is personally making sure of it."

"I'm not surprised he is." Hilary spoke up. "Next to you, he was the most furious in the house at Ian's deeds." She sounded kind of amused.

"True. We have to look out for our sister-in-law to-be, now don't we?" The familiar voice of a husky falcon blader could be heard as the Russian teen entered through the gates of the Granger dojo.

"Why are you here?" Kai asked, certainly not pleased by Bryan's little _visit._

"You could be more polite than that Kaisy." He suggested, a perfect smirk plastered on his face.

"Hello Bryan." Ray greeted. Bryan returned the greeting with a nod of his. The Russians weren't much for talk, but their gestures talked their heart.

"To answer your question Kai, Tala sent me here to make sure that endless pit of stomach doesn't utter something inappropriate. If he does, I have orders to beat him up into a bloody pulp." He said the last part in a sing-song way.

Kai snorted. Hilary let out a Merry bubble of laugh. Ray merely stood there. Unblinking. Then a light bulb went off over his head and it all started to make sense to him. He got it. Finally. Bryan was talking about Tyson there. Yeah.

"Has he showed up yet? The stomach on two legs I mean?" Bryan asked, again referring to Tyson the Granger boy.

"No. And I don't plan on seeing him yet either." Answered Kai monotonously. Then he turned to Ray. "Kon, what I told you over phone that night, relay the message. It was true. But don't breathe a word of what happened yesterday to a single soul. Got it?" There was a hint of warning in his voice. Ray made a motion with his hands that resembled zipping up. Horizontally.

"See you later Ray." The three of them said their goodbyes and left for Kai's mansion, in hopes that Ian might have found some way to turn Hilary back to normal.

Half way through the mansion, when Hilary was out of earshot, Bryan whispered something in Kai's ears. The first reaction to be seen on Kai's face was horror. Then it turned to fury. The next thing anyone knew was Kai chasing a maliciously smirking Bryan with a look of utmost rage on his own face. Spencer had to physically restraint the both of them while Ian rolled on the floor hauling with laughter. And Tala just stood there pinching the bridge of his nose to ease some of the headache that was coming soon. Things were always going to be this way with the Blitzkrieg Boys.

 **A/N - I hope you all enjoyed it. Let me know how you felt about this chapter. Please read and review!**


End file.
